HTF: Battle of the Alternates
by primedahedgie
Summary: Summary inside. Need at least 5 Oc's to write.
1. Chapter 1

HTF: The battle between alternates.

Summary: You all probably my story where the HTF's and the OC's fought against the Tiger Army. This story is like that except they fight against their alternate/dark personas. Happy Tree Town is a peaceful environment until some start to act weirder until they find out that something are being replaced with their alternate personas! I will need a min of 5 OC's to write this story. You have until next week to submit you're OC's.


	2. Introductions

HTF: battle of the alternates.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Oc's or the HTF in anyway shape or form. I only own Skiddy.

It was a great morning in Happy Tree Town. The birds were chirping and the crickets chirped. The air had a fresh scent of pine and animals were walking all over greeting each other as if it was a normal day. In a certain park a blue squirrel was leaning on a tree taking in the smell of pine trees. He wore a military uniform and had a darker side that only came out via blood. He inhaled the smell and after he did he smiled. The squirrels name was Skiddy and he had a lot of friends. He cracked his eye's open to allow the sun to be seen along with the light blue of the sky. A light gray fox in a rocker outfit came down and sat next to Skiddy. Skiddy looked at the fox and said, "Hey Scott." The fox, now named Scott, nodded. "Got new peeps coming to town today." Skiddy scratched the area behind his ear. "Shouldn't we go meet them?" Scott shook his head, "Nah the bus is arriving tomorrow." Skiddy nodded his head against the tree looking up at the sun before quickly turning his head down rubbing his eye's feverishly. "Dude you know you shouldn't stare at the sun." "Ah shaddup." Skiddy said punching Scotts arm lightly. Scott punched back lightly as both heard a screeching sound. They looked up too see the Mole driving his truck. "Who in the seven heavens gave the guy a DL?" Skiddy asked before both of them got ran over.

The next day in the hospital.

Skiddy cracked his eye's open before he got up cracking his bones as he saw a skid mark covering his body. "Now I can deserve the name Skiddy." He moaned before he opened the door and walked outside in his out form having woken up in it. He mumbled scratching the back of his head. He decided to walk to the bus stop in Happy Tree Town and sat down on the bench with Scott, Flaky, Flippy, Toothy, Cuddles, and Splendid already there. Toothy looked at him and mumbled something about skid-marks and then chortling a little. Skiddy couldn't help but giggle as well, it was ironic enough. Soon everyone else appeared and sat in their places as they waited for the bus to come. When it arrived at the bus stop Skiddy was the first one up and standing in front of the door. The doors opened and a light green deer stepped out of the door. "Welcome to Happy Tree Town! My name is Skiddy nice to meet you!" The deer nodded likewise before another person came out. This one was Stonepaw. "Hey Stone!" Skiddy greeted shaking his hand smirking greatly. "Hey Skids. Talking about Skid you have a Skid mark running right over you." The badger said eyeing his skid mark. Skiddy frowned, "Happened yesterday." Stonepaw nodded before walking to meet the others. An orange fox walked out with a white stomach wearing a tan jacket. He brushed past everyone before he was stopped by Skiddy, "I can tell you've been distanced from people. I should know hardly anyone ever walked near me after an incident." The fox looked back eyeing Skiddy before walking off. A fox walked out next with blue stripes down her stomach, her tail, on her nose, in her ears. Skiddy held out a paw grinning. She brushed past him causing Skiddy to mutter, "Pushy." A black panther came up out of the bus and shook his paw. "Welcome to Happy Tree Town! My names Skiddy I hope you have a great time here!" When the panther left, Skiddy sighed and turned to await the next passenger. A female badger then walked out jittering a little before Skiddy held out his paw as she shook it Skiddy announced himself, "Welcome to Happy Tree Town! My name is Skiddy and I hope you have tons of fun here!"

Tonight Time: 9:00 PM

Skiddy sighed walking to his calming place looking up at the moon before sitting next to his tree taking in the pine scent. His ears perked hearing some sort of prayer. He quickly pulled out his bowie knife looking around quickly before taking off into the trees. He saw the same fox from yesterday chanting and looking up at the moon. He decided to turn around and head back not letting the fox see him. He landed next to his favorite tree looking back to the place were the fox was at. He looked up at the moon it gleaming off his eyes. He sighed leaning on the tree his eyes slowly closing until they shut completely. Skiddy's breathing steadied until he found himself fast asleep.

Me: For feature reference this was NOT a romance scene. Skiddy was curious as to where the sound came from and went to investigate. There will be no pairings in this story except maybe FxF. I will write a few chapters before the battle truly begins so grab on to your horses and hold them tight because its gonna be a while.


End file.
